


动车组小破车

by duwoyouliangyao



Category: high speed railway in China
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duwoyouliangyao/pseuds/duwoyouliangyao





	动车组小破车

“哥哥……”  
天知道和谐号有多盼望复兴号的诞生，这是和他血脉相连的弟弟，尽管自己是混血，但是他们身上留着一样的血。  
看着复兴号从实验室的图纸变成一辆真正的动车，看着自己的弟弟从一堆零件慢慢组装成一辆威风凛凛的国产原装动车，和谐号的内心是无比自豪的。  
他盼望着复兴号的尽快诞生，尽管他的诞生可能会取代自己在祖国母亲那里的存在，他仍然盼望着复兴号的诞生。  
可是，怎么就变成这样了呢？  
“哥哥……”复兴号把和谐号按在怀里，慢慢啄吻着和谐号的脸颊、脖颈、锁骨，一路向下，和谐号有点懵，讷讷地开口：“阿、阿复，你怎么了？”  
复兴号抬眼，此时他凌厉的眼角有点泛红，他看着和谐号，开口，声音闷闷的：“哥哥你是我的，你会没事的。”  
“阿复你在说什么啊？”  
复兴号没有回答，直接吻上了和谐号的唇，这个吻很急切，带了一点无望的绝望。  
“唔……阿复你等等啊，发生了什么事啊？”  
复兴号依旧没回应，直接上手开始脱和谐号的衣服，隐藏在工作服下的是和谐号纤细的身体，虽然身体纤细宛若少年，白腻的皮肤下却是线条流畅的肌肉；复兴号的双手附着在和谐号的皮肤上，不敢用力，怕在他身上留下难看的印子。  
和谐号突然扬起了脖子，呼吸骤然加粗：“阿、阿复，等一下！”  
复兴号没有停下，带着薄茧的修长宽大的手掌继续手中的动作，他握住和谐号的性器撸动着，间或手指会划过铃口，不一会，秀气的性器就开始吐口水了。  
“嗯！”从和谐号的喉咙间突然溢出一丝声音，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，性器抖动，射了。  
复兴号就着手中的精液，摸到和谐号的后穴，耐心地开始扩张。  
和谐号正在不应期，浑身都很敏感，因为身后的扩张他已经开始浑身发抖了：“阿、阿复，不行了，停、停下，受不了了！”和谐号的身体扭动着，眼角沁出了泪水。  
这个时候的复兴号就显得很冷漠，他一言不发地扩张着，很快就增加到了三根手指，当手指摸到了一块软肉的时候，和谐号的肉穴一下子就较紧了，嘴大张着，却是失了声，原本刚射过的性器也颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
扩张地差不多了，复兴号抽出手指，沉下身子，进入了和谐号，他抱住和谐号，身下一边动作着，一边一遍一遍地吻着和谐号，在他耳边一遍一遍说着“我爱你哥哥，我爱你。”  
等结束了，和谐号已经困得睁不开眼了，他勉强抱住复兴号，轻轻吻了吻复兴号，软糯糯地说道：“阿复你明天记得告诉我发生了什么，生憋着不好，晚安。”  
复兴号抱着和谐号去浴室做了清理，又抱回床上，却怎么都睡不着，他看着和谐号的睡脸，眼睛中是浓得化不开的悲伤。  
第二天天亮，复兴号提着早餐回来的时候，和谐号已经起来了，他穿着工作服，脸上带着程序化的笑容，他对着复兴号说：“您好，我是和谐号，初次见面，请问您是？”  
复兴号站在房间门口，捏紧了手中的早餐，逆着光看着和谐号，过了好一会，才开口：“你好，我是复兴号，你的弟弟，也是……你的爱人。”  
和谐号的使用寿命只有二十年，当复兴号诞生的时候，和谐号距离被淘汰只有十年时间，在最后老化的过程中，和谐号会逐渐失去自己的记忆，直到连跑起来的本能都丧失，然后被淘汰，  
亲爱的哥哥，直到我再也见不到你之前，我都会带着你和我的记忆，陪着你，哪怕你已经不记得我了。  
晚安，哥哥。


End file.
